1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cooling systems, more particularly to a fan assembly utilized for moving air through a heat exchanger.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles commonly utilize heat exchangers to dissipate heat collected in the operation of the motor vehicle to the ambient air. These heat exchangers include radiators for cooling an internal combustion engine or a heater core for providing heat to a passenger compartment for climate control.
Internal combustion engine cooling systems that utilize a heat exchanger may also include a rotary axial fan for enhancing the movement of air through the heat exchanger. For example, a radiator in conventional motor vehicles includes a fan rearward of the radiator for forcing air through the radiator. Typically, a shroud is provided to generally restrict the air to flow axially through the radiator and the fan. The fan may be driven directly from the operation of the internal combustion engine by a belt or the like. Also, the fan may be driven by a motor for rotating the fan and forcing the air through the exchanger, as commonly utilized for transversely mounted internal combustion engines. Air is commonly forced through a conventional heater core through a fan which is operated by the climate controls within the passenger compartment.
Fan assemblies often include a rotary axial fan that is supported by a hub on the shroud. The hub is supported by an array of stator fan blades extending inward from the shroud for structurally supporting the rotary axial fan and for permitting air to pass through the shroud. Stator fan blades, however, typically increase an associated sound level of the fan assembly.
Oftentimes, a motor may be mounted to the hub and supported by the stator fan blades of the shroud, for imparting rotation to the rotary axial fan. Heat generated can be convected from the motor by air passing through the shroud.
Conventional rotary axial fans for internal combustion engine cooling systems are lacking in performance and efficiency. A goal of the present invention is to improve the performance and efficiency of rotary axial fans for moving air through a heat exchanger for an internal combustion engine cooling system to thereby conserve energy; reduce costs in operation of the associated motor vehicle; and improve the compactness of the internal combustion engine cooling system.